Trust, Love, and Dragons
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Set after both movies (Does not include anything from Dragons: Riders of Berk, except the class).War is a terrible thing. Being captured by the enemy? Even worse when you're the reason behind the war. How will Hiccup and Toothless handle being captured by the Scots? Will he try to escape, or will he try to win the heart of a beautiful redhead? Merricup fic! Rated T because not sure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, for those of you who may be reading my other stories, I'm trying, but this idea came into my head! It's actually my FIRST crossover couple that I like! Okay, so this takes place after both movies. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon!**

Hiccup was in his study making plans for an obstacle course for his class. Toothless was beside him with his head on top of his front legs. Suddenly, Stoick came in. Hiccup and Toothless looked at Stoick, "Dad?" Hiccup asked, "Um…can I help you with something?"

Stoick entered Hiccup's study, "Are you busy, son?" he asked.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless then at his work, "Um, I was just working on something for the class-"

"Can we talk about something important?" Stoick interrupted.

"Um, sure?" Hiccup was a little confused.

Stoick pulled up a chair in front of Hiccup. Toothless tilted his head confused, "Son, you know the Scots have been after our land for generations, right?" Stoick asked.

"Yes," Hiccup stated, "Though I think this whole war thing is a little over the top-"

"And you know that the only reason we haven't attacked them is because of our dragon problem, right?" Stoick interrupted again.

"Ah…yes?" Hiccup said then started to rant again, "Which doesn't makes sense as to why to Scots would want this land-"

"Hiccup," Hiccup shut up, "I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to say."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, but then widened, "No, dad, I can't…"

"Son, you defeated Red Death," Stoick said standing up, "You and your friends can defeat the Scots and we can be left alone."

"Dad," Hiccup said standing up, "I never liked this war. It's stupid. If its land they want then there's a whole field of it-"

"That's not the point, Hiccup!" Hiccup flinched, "It's not just land; it's our land. We've been here far longer than they have."

"To be fair they've never been on this land…" Hiccup muttered, but Stoick heard him.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup jumped, "This is our chance to end this."

"End what?!" Hiccup yelled, "Some petty disagreement about land? Sooner or later we're going to have to move. It the way of life, dad, we grow and we have to expand!"

Stoick stroked his beard, "Hmm, good point son," Hiccup relaxed, "When we win, we'll take their land!" Hiccup stiffened.

"Dad! That's not what I'm saying!" Hiccup yelled, but Stoick completely ignored him.

"This is a great idea, son!" Stoick said, "I'll get your friends and we'll leave in the morning!"

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled, but Stoick was already gone, "Great…" Hiccup hung his head.

Toothless walked over and put Hiccup's hand on his head in silent comfort. Hiccup sighed and petted Toothless sadly, "I think I just started an actual war, bud…" he said.

Toothless made a sad noise. Hiccup sighed, "Let's just go home," he said, "There's no way to change dad's mind."

Hiccup walked out of his study and Toothless followed.

* * *

Hiccup floated over the Clan Digwall as his family, friends, and people he only knew the names of attacked and destroyed the village. Hiccup finally closed his eyes and turned Toothless away from the fight and flew away at top speed, "All those people…dead…because of dragons," Hiccup said as he flew away, "This is not what I wanted this training to be used for!"

"Hiccup!" Hiccup stopped and turned to Astrid and Stormfly, "Where are you going?"

"I-I can stand it Astrid!" Hiccup said, "We're killing people!"

"Hiccup, we're killing Scots-"

"Who are people!" Hiccup yelled, "Astrid, we're just using the dragons to kill. That's not what I wanted!"

"And what if the Scots find some weapon that could kill _us_ Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"They haven't killed anybody!" Hiccup yelled, "We're the only ones killing! Astrid…if you can't see that this is wrong then…" Hiccup turned away, "I'm sorry," Hiccup and Toothless flew away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, but didn't follow.

Toothless slowed down once he was sure they were far away from everyone, "I did this…" Hiccup said depressed, "I caused this…"

Suddenly, an arrow shot upwards, "Whoa! Ah!" Hiccup fell off Toothless when Toothless jumped back causing Toothless to fall to the ground as well.

Hiccup and Toothless tried to reach for each other, but were unable to when they started hitting branches of a tree. Hiccup and Toothless hit the ground, hard, "Oh…" Hiccup moaned, "What hit me…?"

"'At would be me," Hiccup looked up and saw a girl about his age with wild red hair holding an arrow ready to hit him in the face.

Hiccup gulped, "Why are ye here killin' us? We haven't even set foot on yer land for years!" the girl yelled.

Hiccup looked down, "Don't move dragon!" Hiccup looked up quickly.

"No!" Hiccup yelled standing up quickly, but quickly had the arrow pointed at him again.

Hiccup froze and put his hands up in surrender, "No, please, don't hurt him," Hiccup begged.

"And why not? He's just a dragon. Ye have plenty of them back on yer land," the girl stated.

"Please…" Hiccup begged, "He can't fly without me. I promise."

The girl narrowed his eyes, "Quit with yer Vikin' lies!" she yelled, "Dragons have wings! They can fly as they see fit."

Toothless growled as the girl moved closer to Hiccup, "Toothless, down," Hiccup stated then turned his attention to the girl, "Who are you?"

"Ah don't see how that's any of yer business," the girl snapped.

Hiccup flinched then closed his eyes, "Alright," he said, "I surrender. I'm the reason for this attack," the girl's eyes widened, "Take me, but leave Toothless out of this."

Toothless shook his head and joined Hiccup's side, "Toothless…" Hiccup started, but was cut off by the girl.

"Yer dragon comes," Hiccup turned to the girl in shock, "Ah am Princess Merida and ye say ye you're the leader of this attack? Ye are Stoick the Vast? Ah highly doubt 'at."

Hiccup looked down, "I am Stoick the Vast's only son," he stated then looked up, "I am the one who trains dragons."

Merida's eyes widened, "You…" she growled pulling her arrow back.

Hiccup looked down and Toothless growled lowly, dangerously. Hiccup's eyes widened when he felt ropes around his wrists, "You're now the prisoner of Scotland," Hiccup just hung his head and didn't fight, "Command yer beast to follow, _trainer_. And no funny business or Ah will kill ye."

Hiccup looked at Toothless, "Come on, bud," he said.

Toothless' ears drooped sadly and joined Hiccup's side and glared at Merida, "Toothless," Hiccup said.

Toothless looked down. Merida pushed Hiccup, "Move," she said.

Hiccup walked in front of Merida with her holding his wrists and back. Hiccup didn't fight. Merida was slightly confused as to why this Viking wasn't fighting, but then shook it away _He's the one who trained those beasts. Destroyed Clan Digwall. He will pay…_

Merida reached her trusted horse, Angus, who was waiting patiently for his master to return. Merida easily threw Hiccup onto Angus, "Oof…ow…" he said.

Toothless growled, "Toothless," Hiccup stated, "It's okay. I'm fine…more or less…"

Toothless ceased his growling. Merida dug through the satchel on Angus and pulled out another rope, "Command yer beast to stand down," Merida growled at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, "Toothless, down," he stated.

Toothless growled, but lay down. Merida glanced at Hiccup before walking over to Toothless. Toothless growled lowly, "Toothless!" Hiccup snapped.

Toothless stopped and lowered his head, finally getting what was going on. Merida wrapped one end of the rope around Toothless' neck and made a leash, "Ye really are a trainer..." Merida said and tugged on the leash making Toothless stand up, "This doesn't help yer case."

"I know…" Hiccup said quietly, "Just don't hurt him."

Merida scoffed and got on Angus, "You're not in a position to be askin' fur anythin' Trainer," she said, "Ye better hope yer beast can keep up or he's gonna be down a head."

Hiccup sent Toothless a sad look that easily reached Toothless as being an apology. Merida and Angus shot forwards and Toothless was barely able to keep up while Hiccup was about to bounce off the backend of the horse. Just before Hiccup was about to fall off, Merida came to a sudden stop, which made Hiccup fall to his butt, "Ow…" he whined slightly.

Merida got off Angus and yanked both Hiccup and Toothless up, "Let's move," she said.

Hiccup went willingly. He hung his head with his eyes closed _this is all my fault…I deserve whatever punishment they see fit._

**A/N Well that's the first chapter. Please R&R! I'd really appreciate the feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I'm back with the next chapter! Not that many reviews, but a lot of favorites and alerts and even one community added me! That's just as good in my book! But I would like to personally thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Clio: -_- don't ruin the ship… And in Brave they actually said Vikings were their enemies, so, Merida and Hiccup live in the same time period to me! Thanks for the review though!**

**Mary Penelope: Thanks! **

**Stella: Whoa! Don't go Hulk on me! Thanks for the review!**

**Mailaine: Thanks, but the way I started the story may have to do with the fact that I've been writing stories for about 16 years, maybe longer. Thanks for the review!**

**live laugh play music: Thank you!**

**Okay, that was all the reviews. So, on with the story! I don't own Brave (Disney/Pixar does) or How to Train your Dragon (Dreamworks does). Enjoy!**

Hiccup sighed as he leaned against the stone wall of the dungeon cell he was in. Toothless was next to him and whined sadly. It was made very clear that any sign of escaping and they would both die. Hiccup mindlessly petted Toothless' head as he stared out the barred window. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Hiccup turned lazily and saw Merida standing there with a plate of food, "Dinner," she stated setting the food on the ground and kicking it to him.

Hiccup ignored the food, "Okay, what's with ye? Ye haven't touched any of the food we've given ye. And it's all foods ye should know like fruits and bread!" Merida yelled.

"Not hungry," Hiccup stated.

"What? Ye want to starve to death so ye cannot be used as a hostage for us to use?" Merida asked glaring.

"No," Hiccup stated, "Though, dying seems pretty good at the moment."

Merida blinked before glaring, "Ah don't get ye Vikin'. Ye train those beasts to destroy us then regret it? Is 'at it?" she asked.

Hiccup's eyes never left the window, "I may be called a trainer," he said, "But I just did something everyone was afraid to do."

"What?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked at Merida, "I befriended one," he said.

Merida blinked then looked at Toothless, who was sitting contently beside Hiccup, "What?" Merida asked confused.

"Dragons are like any other animal," Hiccup stated, "They only attack when threatened."

"But we haven't threatened them! We haven't even set foot on yer land for years!" Merida yelled.

"I know," Hiccup said turning back to the window sadly, "I know…"

Merida was shocked and confused, "Just…just eat the food!" with that said Merida slammed the door closed.

Hiccup sighed and took the plate. He gave the fruit to Toothless and slowly ate the bread.

Merida stormed into her room and slammed the door, "'At Vikin'...he's messin' with my head!" she yelled and fell on her bed face first, "So why do Ah feel sorry for him?" she muttered into her sheets.

* * *

Merida, her brothers, and their mother, Elinor, were eating breakfast alone while their father, Fergus, tried to get information out of Hiccup. Merida just messed with her food, "What's wrong dear?" Elinor asked.

"Ah…Ah don't know…" Merida said.

Suddenly, Fergus came in muttering things, "Fergus?" Elinor asked, "Did the boy not say anythin'?"

"Ack, he told me lots of things. Lots of lies!" Fergus sat down angrily, "Said he befriended dragons...bah, like anyone could actually befriend those beasts."

Merida looked at her father, "Tell ye the same things, Merida?" Fergus asked.

Merida just nodded, looking down, "Don't tell me ye believe him lass?" Fergus said, "Vikings are nothin' but liars. They're taught to lie at birth! And also to kill! Have ye not heard the rumor of Stoick the Vast when he was merely born?!"

Merida looked at her father, "Ah know, father, but...can anyone lie with a straight face?" she asked.

Fergus opened his mouth, but froze and blinked, "Ah…well, ye have a point there...but still!" he said.

Merida stood up, "Ah know liars father, Ah live with these three," she gestured to her brothers, "Ah…Ah don't think he's lying..."

Elinor and Fergus looked at each other, "How can ye be so sure, Merida?" Elinor asked her daughter.

"His dragon is a Night Fury," Merida stated, "If he wanted to escape then he could've easily done it when night feel and we couldn't see them...he...he doesn't want to leave."

Elinor and Fergus looked at each other in shock, "She's...she's right, but why wouldn't he want to return?" Elinor asked.

Fergus looked at Merida, "Merida, Ah want ye to learn everthin' ye can. If he lies then we send word to Stoick the Vast," he said.

"Why me?" Merida asked.

"You're the same age, roughly, he may open up to ye," Elinor said, "But take yer sword just in case 'at beast of his decides to attack."

Merida sighed, but nodded. She made a plate of fruit and bread before leaving. She walked down to the cell with Hiccup and her sword at her hip. She opened the door and walked in. Hiccup turned and Toothless growled. Merida froze, "Remember how I said dragons don't attack unless threatened?" Hiccup asked glancing at her sword, "Are you here to execute us?"

Merida looked at her sword, "No..." Merida slowly reached for her sword and Toothless tensed.

Merida quickly threw her sword into a corner. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Toothless tilted his head slightly. Merida closed the wooden door, "Ah just want to talk, Vikin'," she said and walked over.

Merida set the plate of food down in front of Hiccup and Toothless before sitting down herself. Hiccup looked at Merida, "Why?" he asked.

Merida sighed, "Ah believe ye," she said.

Hiccup blinked in shock, "But your father didn't," he said.

Merida closed her eyes, "Yer dragon is a Night Fury, correct?" she asked looking at Toothless.

Hiccup just nodded, "'At means, if ye wanted to, ye could've escaped without us knowin'. But ye didn't..."

Hiccup looked at Merida before back out the window, "Why didn't ye?" Merida asked.

Hiccup sighed, "It's my fault this happened," Merida blinked, "I'm the one who trained the others to ride dragons, but I never wanted them to be used like this. My dad was right; I'm not a Viking…"

Merida went wide eyed. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup sadly. Merida looked at Hiccup, "Who are ye?" Merida asked softly.

Hiccup looked at Merida before sighing, "I'm the one who trained the dragons, defeated the Red Death, and caused all this," he said, "I'm Stoick's only son, Hiccup."

Merida then noticed Hiccup's leg, "Is 'at how ye lost yer leg?" she asked, "With Red Death?"

Hiccup nodded and looked out the window, "I would've died, but Toothless saved me, well, most of me," Hiccup turned to Toothless and smiled.

Merida looked at Hiccup, "If ye never wanted this, then why is it happenin'?" she asked.

Hiccup sighed, "It was my dad's idea," he said, "I never liked this war because I found it stupid. My dad was never good at listening to me. I thought after the whole Red Death thing that he would, but I guess I was wrong. Right now I'm wishing I ran off when I had the chance."

Toothless placed his head in Hiccup's lap. Merida looked at Hiccup, "You're a lot like me..." Hiccup looked at Merida again, but this time in confusion, "My mother always wanted me to be the perfect lady, but I'm anythin' but. But then we got to know each other more due to...certain things, but she still wants me to marry for what's best for Scotland. She isn't pushin' it like before, but she's droppin' not so subtle hints."

Hiccup hummed in understanding and petted Toothless' head. Merida stood up causing Toothless to tense slightly and Hiccup to look at her confused, "Ye don't belong here. Stand up," she said.

Hiccup blinked, "But I-"

"Ye never wanted this. Its yer father who did this. I'll explain to my parents, but ye don't deserve to rot in here," Merida said.

Hiccup blinked, "You don't get it," Merida turned to Hiccup in shock, "It is my fault."

"No, it isn't," Merida stated.

Hiccup shook his head and Toothless looked at his friend confused. Merida groaned before walking out, forgetting her sword, "I'll be back!" she yelled leaving the door opened.

Hiccup sighed, but looked out the window.

* * *

Merida and her parents walked down to the cell, "See?" Merida said, "The door is wide open and he hasn't even moved. Not even the dragon. He's tellin' the truth."

Elinor hesitantly entered the cell, but froze when Toothless growled, "Dad!" Merida yelled, "Get rid of the sword!" Merida threw the sword elsewhere.

Toothless stopped growling and placed his head back in Hiccup's lap, "Oh my," Elinor said.

Hiccup looked at Elinor then Fergus and Merida, "Yes?" he asked.

"Merida's told us everythin'," Fergus said, "So Ah must ask: why?"

"I've already told her that," Hiccup stated.

Elinor and Fergus looked at each other. Elinor walked up slowly to Hiccup, "Hiccup, was it?" she asked.

Hiccup just nodded, "Merida says ye trained, or befriended, the beasts, er, dragons, but didn't want to attack us. Why?" Fergus asked coming in.

Hiccup sighed, "I don't believe in fighting unless we're attacked first," he said, "And you haven't attacked us; we attacked you."

Fergus and Elinor looked at each other in shock, "See?" Merida said.

"Are we sure this is Stoick's only son?" Fergus asked bewildered.

Hiccup chuckled lowly, "I get that a lot," he stated.

Elinor looked at Fergus, "Ah don't believe he'll cause us any trouble, Fergus," she said.

Fergus nodded, "But just to be safe, he cannot leave the castle without Merida," he stated.

"What? Why me?" Merida asked.

Elinor and Fergus gave Merida a look, "Fine…" she said.

Hiccup was confused, as well as Toothless. Elinor turned to Hiccup, "We were wrong, but ye still need to remain in the castle. Just not in here," she said.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

**A/N And that's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! And just for the record: you don't have to be a member of FF to review my stories. Please R&R and I'm sorry in advance for any OOC in Hiccup, but if you think of the situation then he's not that out of character!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, I see I have only two people who like this story, well, that I know about. I'm hoping you all like this story. Anyway, thanks to live laugh play music and hcsp1 for their reviews. Okay, now we move onto Chapter 3! I don't own Brave or How to Train you Dragon.**

"Why are we here again?" Merida asked as she and Hiccup stood by the river.

Hiccup looked at Merida before back at the river, "Toothless eats fish," he stated, "He needs meat like we and other animals do."

Merida sighed and joined him in the river, "You're not gonna catch any fish like 'at," she said then gave Hiccup a look, "Can ye even catch fish?"

"Well, I-you see…no…" he hung his head.

Merida chuckled, "My dad wouldn't even let me out of the house or Gobber's shop," Hiccup stated looking for a fish, "So the only thing I'm good at is training dragons, ruining lives, and inventing things."

Merida sighed as Hiccup fell into the river. Hiccup shook his head of excess water, "How do the fishers do this?" he asked.

Merida sighed and helped Hiccup up, "Watch and learn, wee lamb," she said.

Hiccup watched as Merida easily caught fish after fish. His mouth dropped. Finally, Merida stopped, "Is 'at enough for yer dragon for the day?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head to shake him from his shock, "Uh, no," he said, "That will hold him barely for breakfast."

"What?" Merida asked then sighed, "Ah don't think we have enough fish in this river to keep him fed."

"We were surrounded by the ocean," Hiccup said, "I guess I didn't really question where the fish came from."

Merida sighed, "An' we cannot exactly go to the ocean 'cause yer friends and father are there," she said.

Hiccup sighed, "I know," he said softly, "And I know they won't leave without me."

Merida stared at Hiccup, but then suddenly slipped on a slick rock and fell into the river. Hiccup turned just as Merida move her soaked hair out of her face. Hiccup laughed lightly, "What's so funny?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "Nothing," he said smiling softly.

Merida was slightly shocked at Hiccup's sudden smile, but then smiled gently. She hadn't seen Hiccup smile since they met; and she kind of liked it. Hiccup held up a wiggling fish. He laughed softly, "Caught one," he said smiling at Merida.

Merida laughed softly, "Ah can see 'at," she said.

Hiccup continued to feel for fish, "Ye care a lot for yer dragon, don't ye?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked at Merida, "Of course," he said, "He's my best friend."

Merida hummed, "That probably sounds pretty sad, right," Hiccup said.

"Ah wouldn't say 'at..." Merida said, "Bein' a princess, I'm not exactly allowed out of the castle except for one day. Ah don't have very good social skills."

"Well, I guess you have to pay for it somehow for your weapon skills," Hiccup said while trying to grab a fish, "But you're social skills aren't as bad as you think."

"And why do ye say 'at?" Merida asked.

Hiccup smiled at Merida, "You're talking to me just fine," he said then lifted a fish, "Ah ha! Got you!"

Merida smiled then laughed. Hiccup looked at Merida, "What?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Merida calmed her laughing down to a chuckle, "No," she said between chuckles, "No, you're just...funny."

Hiccup blinked, "Well, I'm not trying to be," the fish hit Hiccup in the face with its tail and fell back into the river, "Aw man…"

Merida began laughing again. Hiccup looked at Merida and smiled slightly at her laughing face, "Okay, stop laughing and help me get fish for Toothless," Hiccup said.

Merida calmed down and began catching fish easily while Hiccup kept getting slapped in the face by fish tails. Soon Merida had collected enough fish, "That's a lot of fish. Ah think we ran this river dry," she said while trying to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Sorry," Hiccup said and began putting the fish in the basket he brought, "I tend to cause trouble wherever I go."

Merida froze and looked at Hiccup. Merida saddened when she saw the depressed look back on Hiccup's face, "You're not trouble," she said walking over to Hiccup, "We'll figure out how to feed yer dragon...Ah mean Toothless."

Hiccup looked at Merida before back at the basket. Merida sighed and began helping Hiccup collect the fish.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup walked into the stable where Toothless and Angus were. Hiccup smiled at Toothless, "Hey bud," he said, "We have a present for you."

Hiccup and Merida dumped the fish. Toothless eagerly went to the fish and began eating. Hiccup petted Toothless as he ate while Merida fed Angus. Hiccup looked at Merida smiling, than back at Toothless, who was giving him a look, "What?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

Toothless just shook his head and continued eating. Merida came up once Angus was eating, "So this a deadly Night Fury..." Merida said causing Hiccup to turn to her, "Dragons were part of my studies and were the only studies 'at Ah actually enjoyed forced on me."

Hiccup nodded, "Yep and the first dragon to ever be ridden," he said, "He actually can't fly without somebody riding him."

"Why's 'at?" Merida asked.

Hiccup gestured for Merida to follow him. Hiccup and Merida arrived at Toothless' tail, "Oh…" Merida said shocked, "He's missin' half his tail."

Hiccup nodded, "That was actually my fault too," he said softly moving to Toothless' face again, "I actually knocked him out of the sky with a machine I invented. He crashed landed and lost that part of his tail," Merida watched as hurt filled Hiccup's eyes, "I couldn't kill him," he said, "So I freed him, but he couldn't fly off. I learned all I know about dragons from hanging around Toothless."

Merida looked at Toothless then at Hiccup, "Wow…" she said amazed, "Was it hard to get comfortable around each other?"

Hiccup smiled slightly, "Yeah," he said, "I was always afraid of making one wrong move and getting eaten, but…we soon found trust in each other. That trust is what keeps us together," Hiccup held out his hand and Toothless glanced up before placing his head on it.

Merida was completely amazed, "I have a question," Hiccup said turning to Merida, "Why did you just suddenly stop trying to take our land?"

Merida smiled slightly, "The British gave us the land we needed," she said, "Ah guess my grandfather just forgot to mend the ties between yer folk..."

Hiccup sighed, "I doubt my dad would listen anyway," he said sadly.

Merida looked at Hiccup _he really believes everythin' is his fault..._ "Shouldn't we get back?" Hiccup asked snapping Merida back.

"Ah, uh, right..." Merida said quietly.

Merida and Hiccup walked back towards the palace.

* * *

That night, Merida went to the stables to feed Angus, but Hiccup was busy telling the story of Red Death for the tenth time. Merida was a little nervous going near Toothless without Hiccup. Merida fed Angus for the last time then glanced at Toothless, who was just staring at her. Merida gripped the plate of fruit she had, "Um, Ah know this isn't fish, but we ran out ay fish in our river...so..." she set the plate down in front of Toothless.

Toothless just stared at Merida, "Look, if you're still angry about what Ah did to Hiccup when we first met, and ye too, I'm...I'm sorry," Toothless tilted his head slightly at Merida, "I'm the princess, and even thought Ah don't like all the lady-stuff, Ah do care about my kingdom."

Merida watched as Toothless ate the fruit, "Ah guess Ah should go..." she said softly.

Merida left the stables. Toothless watched her leave before finishing the fruit and lying down to sleep.

**A/N And that's all for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed! Please R&R! I like reading feedback and stuff. Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, next chapter! Thanks to hcsp1 and LettersUnWritten for their reviews! Okay, not much to say here except, I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon! Enjoy!**

Two days passed and Hiccup and Toothless were still "prisoners", but they were slightly more comfortable around Merida and her family. Merida and Hiccup were currently in the stables feeding Toothless and Angus. Toothless pushed the fruit away. Hiccup sighed, "I know," he said petting his best friend, "I would probably be sick of fruit too."

Toothless put his head on his front legs. Hiccup sighed and sat down beside Toothless, "I'm sorry bud," he said.

Merida watched Hiccup and Toothless for a while, "We should get back home," she said.

Hiccup just nodded and stood up. Merida glanced at Angus before following Hiccup. Not even an hour later, Merida returned with her bow and arrows. Toothless tilted his head. Merida got on Angus, "If I'm not back by sunset, get Hiccup," Merida then rode off as fast as Angus could go.

Toothless blinked in confusion and shock.

* * *

Merida got off Angus and looked around for any signs of Vikings. Once Merida was sure it was safe, she took an arrow from her holder and set the rest and her bow on the sand and dove into the ocean. She caught about five fish on her arrow before having to come up for air. Merida then set the fish on the sand before repeating the process. Finally, Merida had more than enough for Toothless, "There's a lot of fish here," she said then began putting the fish in the basket she brought, "Don't know why I'm so shocked though."

Suddenly, Merida heard Viking voices. She panicked slightly and quickly told Angus to hide in the woods. Merida hoped they wouldn't know she's the princess and continued putting fish in the basket, "Hey!" she tensed and turned and saw a girl that matched Hiccup's description of Astrid and a boy that match Snotlout, "Who are you?"

Merida hesitated before saying, "Merida."

"Why are you here, Scot?" Astrid asked.

Merida quickly thought of an excuse, "My family needs food and our river is completely out of fish," she said.

"Well," Snotlout said, "How about you give us your fish and we pretend this meeting never happened?"

Merida glared at Snotlout, "Or…" Merida grabbed her arrow and Astrid and Snotlout put their hands on their swords, "Calm down. Ah was just gonna catch ye some fish. Sheesh. What do ye take us for, killers?"

Astrid and Snotlout blinked. Merida stood up, "How much do ye need?" she asked standing at the edge of the ocean.

"Wait," Astrid said, "You'll just catch us fish…after we just invaded your home?"

Merida closed her eyes and dove into the ocean again.

* * *

About an hour later, Merida had enough fish to feed the Vikings and their dragons, "This enough?" she asked.

"Yes…" Astrid said shocked, "But how…I mean, how did you know we needed that much?"

Merida picked up her basket of fish, "Ah saw yer folk flyin' on dragons. Let's just say Ah doubt they eat one fish and are satisfied," she said, "Am Ah free to go? 'Cause Ah have three younger brothers tae feed."

"Yes," Snotlout said.

Merida turned to leave, "Wait!" Merida froze, "This doesn't change anything…but, thanks…"

Merida looked at Astrid and nodded. Merida found Angus and quickly got on, "Let's go, Angus," she said and Angus ran off.

* * *

When Merida returned to the stables, she found Hiccup beside Toothless, "Where'd you go?" Hiccup asked, "And why are you soaked?"

Merida dumped the fish, "What?" Hiccup asked shocked.

Toothless ran over to the fish and began eating. Hiccup stood up, "You went to the ocean?"

Merida just nodded, "Ah also ran into yer friends, Astrid and Snotlout," she said moving Angus over to the hay.

"What? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, "And you didn't hurt them did you?"

Merida chuckled, "No," she said, "They're apparently runnin' out of food 'cause Ah caught them fish to feed them and their dragons."

Hiccup blinked, "Why?" he asked.

Merida moved some of her wet hair out of her face, "'Cause this is all a big misunderstandin'," she said, "And if ye changed them before then maybe ye can do it again."

Hiccup blinked then looked down, "I don't think so," he said, "There's a pretty bad grudge and Vikings don't tend to forget that easily."

Merida looked at Hiccup, "Hiccup," she said causing the boy to turn to her, "Why do ye keep blamin' yourself? Ye couldn't control what yer father did."

Hiccup looked at Merida, "Why do you care?" he asked, "We hardly know each other."

Merida clinched her hands into fists, "So?" she asked angrily, "You're the only one who understands me! Maybe Ah care 'cause Ah know what you're going through!"

Hiccup looked at Merida in shock, "What?" he asked.

Merida sighed, "Never mind," she said and walked out of the stables.

Hiccup looked at Merida then at Toothless, who was giving him a deadpanned look, "What?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless pushed Hiccup with his tail with the same face on, "What?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just bent down and continued to eat his fish. Hiccup sighed and followed Merida back to the palace.

* * *

Merida sat in her room fuming. She kept muttering things about how Hiccup was unappreciative. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Go away!" she yelled.

The door creaked open, "Merida?" Merida turned at her mother's voice.

"Mom?" Merida asked.

Elinor came in and closed the door, "What's the matter Merida? Ye haven't left yer room since ye returned from the' ocean," Elinor said sitting on the bed beside her daughter.

Merida sighed, "Ah don't know," she said, "'at Hiccup is just...just...ugh!" Merida fell into her pillow, "Ah do somethin' nice for him and he asks why?!"

Elinor stared at her daughter, "Merida, is it possible 'at ye, well, love Hiccup?" she asked.

Merida's head snapped up, "What?!" she yelled, "No! Ah hardly know him! What would make ye even consider 'at mother?!"

Elinor shook her head, "Merida, Ah think ye do have some feelings for the boy," she said.

"Ah do not!" Merida yelled.

Elinor just smiled and stood up, "Well, why don't ye go talk to him? He seemed a wee confused when he came back," she said.

Merida sighed; "Fine…" she muttered getting off her bed.

Merida walked up to Hiccup's room and knocked, "Come in," Hiccup's voice came.

Merida opened the door slowly, "Merida?" Hiccup asked sitting up.

Merida crossed her hands behind her back, "Look I'm sorry for snappin'," she said then looked at the ground for a second before back at Hiccup, "But none of this is yer fault. Somethin' bein' yer fault would be...oh say, takin' a magic potion from a witch and turnin' yer mother and brothers into bears..."

Hiccup blinked, "You turned you mother and brothers into…bears?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not on purpose!" Merida said quickly, "Ah told the witch 'at Ah wanted to change my fate and she gave me a potion 'at changed my mother into a bear then my brothers took the potion and well..."

Hiccup covered his mouth and tried not to laugh, but snickers came out, "What's so funny?!" Merida yelled.

"Nothing," Hiccup said still trying to hold back laughs, "I just tried picturing your mother doing her queenly stuff as a bear…it's actually quiet amusing…"

Merida then started chuckling quietly, "It _was_ funny..." she said smiling.

Suddenly, Fergus burst in, "Dad?!" Merida yelled shocked.

Fergus was slightly out of breath, "Hiccup…your friends have sent one of their dragons here!" he said, "It's destroyin' everythin'!"

"What!" Merida yelled.

Hiccup quickly got off the bed and ran beside Merida. Merida pushed the doors open and both teens gasped, "That's…not one of ours…" Hiccup said, "That's a Scauldron. It can't breathe fire, but instead shoot boiling water. What's it doing out of the water?"

"Who cares? Cannot ye just do yer wee...trust thingy...and make it stop?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked around, "I can't," he said, "All these people are attacking it; it feels threatened."

Merida groaned, "I'll get the people to put their weapons down," Merida began to run off, "Just find some way to calm it down!"

Merida ran around the village yelling for people to put their weapons down. Nobody seemed to be listening, "Put them down!" Merida yelled, "You're only makin' it attack!"

Suddenly, Merida was drenched in water, "Sorry Princess!" a man yelled as he ran by.

Merida yelled in frustration, "Everybody STOP!" the people froze, including Hiccup, "Drop yer weapons!" every sword, spear, and knife clattered to the ground.

Merida moved her soaked dress, "Ugh," she said, "Hiccup, Do somethin' about the drag-eep," the Scauldron's face was suddenly in front of hers.

"Princess!" people went to grab their weapons again.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, "No, no, just…wait…"

"Why should we trust ye, Viking?" a man yelled.

Hiccup turned to Merida, who had backed up a step, "Um…Hiccup…" she said nervously.

"Remember what I told you, Merida?" Hiccup said, "It's all about trust."

Merida looked at the Scauldron just as it pulled its head back and tilted it slightly. She gulped, "Merida!" Hiccup stopped Fergus and Elinor.

"No," Hiccup said, "Don't startle it. Let Merida do this."

Fergus and Elinor looked at Merida as she slowly put her arm out with her palm facing the Scauldron. Hiccup watched and noticed that Toothless was tensed, ready to attack if need be. The Scauldron made a noise of contentment and put its head on Merida's hand. Merida was shocked, along with everyone else, except Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and began to walk over, "See?" he said once the Scauldron removed its head, "It's all about trust."

The Scauldron suddenly fell down. Hiccup and Merida quickly bent down to it, "Its hurt," Hiccup stated, "But not by weapons…" Hiccup ran his hand over the wound, "This is by a Whispering Death, but that can't be possible. There's no way it would travel all the way here if it was hurt…oh no…"

"What?" Merida asked worried.

"I think there are dragons in Scotland," Hiccup stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The people began to panic, "Alright, everybody calm down," Elinor said moving her hands in a calming way, "If there are dragons here and this is the first attack they've done, then they aren't after us."

"Toothless," Hiccup called, "Come here, bud."

Toothless ran over causing people close to the stables to yelp or scream in fear. Hiccup petted Toothless quickly, "Can you heal this wound, bud?" he asked.

Toothless nodded and began licking the wound. Merida petted the Scauldron gently on the head. Toothless finished licking and sat down. The Scauldron placed its head in Merida's wet lap, "Well, looks like you have yourself your dragon," Hiccup smiled.

Merida smiled at Hiccup then at the Scauldron, "It's a girl, by the way," Hiccup stated.

"How can ye tell?" Merida asked.

"You don't wanna know…" Hiccup said then laughed rubbing his neck nervously.

Merida chuckled and looked down at the Scauldron, "Ah like Agnes," she said, "That's what Ah was gonna name Angus, but he turned out to be a boy."

Hiccup chuckled when Angus turned to Merida in shock. Merida laughed. Nobody noticed Elinor pull Fergus away, "Elinor?" Fergus asked.

"Ah know how we can end this war between us and the Vikings," Elinor said happily.

Fergus tilted his head, "What?" he asked.

Elinor just smiled, "Have ye seen those kids, Fergus?" she asked.

Fergus seemed to realize, "Elinor… Are ye really gonna force Merida into marriage again? After what happened last time?"

"Of course not!" Elinor yelled, "They obviously have feelings for each other. All we have to do is give them a wee push..."

**A/N Now Merida has a dragon! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And please don't be scared to review! I like reviews! They're nice! Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so last chapter was a popular one. Thanks to the following people for their reviews:**

**Marc Ello: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**ChristinCC: Thanks and that was very clever ;)**

**bma925: Thanks; glad you enjoyed.**

**hcsp1: Well, you have to think about the time period. I've let the term girlfriend into my story, but during that time there was no such thing as dating. In that time period they only thought that if two teenagers showed feelings for each other that it was love. End of story. I like to try and keep my stories in whatever time period they're in, but I let the term girlfriend in **_**only**_** because it was in HTTYD. But thanks for the nitpicking, it lets me know someone is paying attention to the story. Thanks for the review!**

**DawnDestination: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Thanks! It took me awhile to decide what kind of dragon and to find a picture for the coverart *Faints from memory***

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Kelly Riker: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. **

**Okay, so everybody like Agnes! I'm glad! Okay, enough with the boring stuff. I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon!**

Hiccup woke up the next morning and frowned. He mentally counted the days, "I need to fly Toothless soon," he said to himself, "I don't want him out of the sky for too long."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hiccup turned to the door, "Come in?" Hiccup questioned.

Fergus walked in and Hiccup was confused, "King Fergus?" Hiccup asked shocked.

Fergus closed the door, "Can we talk, Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup blinked, "Well, since it's your kingdom," he stated.

Fergus chuckled and sat on the bed. Hiccup was pushed into the air a little and he yelped slightly. Fergus laughed, "Ye really are a wee lamb," he said.

Hiccup gave Fergus a deadpanned look, "Well, that's a better way of putting things then telling me I need to change all this," Hiccup gestured to himself.

"Ye just gestured to all of ye," Fergus stated.

"Exactly," Hiccup stated sarcastically.

Fergus laughed and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Ye are a funny Vikin' ye are," he said.

Hiccup rubbed his neck, "Um, what did you need your majesty?" he asked.

"Ah, right," Fergus said, "Ah was just wondering…what do ye think of my daughter?"

Hiccup was confused, "Merida?" when Fergus laughed, Hiccup was confused even more, did he miss a joke?

"She's my only daughter, yes?" Fergus stated.

Hiccup shrugged, "She's nice," he said, "Has a bit of a temper, has amazing weapon skills; both of which I didn't expect a princess to have," Fergus snorted slightly, but Hiccup continued, "But seeing how the ladies in my village are…I'd say she's "just Viking enough" as my dad would put it; not that I care about that-"

"Ye ramble a lot," Fergus stated laughing causing Hiccup to blink, "Ye know 'at?"

Hiccup laughed nervously, "My dad says that a lot, well, not really," Hiccup stated, "He just interrupts me a lot."

Fergus laughed, but then looked at Hiccup, "Ye said ye have a girlfriend back in Berk, yes?" he asked.

Hiccup saddened slight, "Actually, she's here," Hiccup said, "But…I'm not sure if she understands why I don't like this fighting."

Fergus hummed, "So yer feelin's have changed?" he asked.

Hiccup blinked, "Um…I don't know," Hiccup said, "For them to change wouldn't there have to be another girl, right?"

"True…" Fergus smirked, "And the only other girl you've been around is…"

Hiccup was confused as to why Fergus trailed off, but answered anyway, "Merida…" Hiccup went wide eyed, "Uh, sir, are you saying that…"

"I'm not sayin' a thing…" Fergus stated putting his hands up, "But Ah will say this…I wouldn't mind…"

Hiccup blushed, "Uh…I-uh…I don't know how to take that…" he stated.

Fergus laughed, "Ah see how ye look at my daughter," he said smiling slightly, "And let me just say…Ah would rather have a boy who cares for Merida instead of her title."

Hiccup rubbed his neck blushing, "I-uh-um-I can understand that, sir, but um…wasn't arranged marriages what caused your wife and sons to become bears?"

"Now who said anythin' about marriage?" Fergus smirked causing Hiccup to look down and his face to go red.

Fergus put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I'm not sayin' anythin' is set in stone, dear boy," Fergus said, "But Ah am sayin' 'at ye do have some feelin's for my daughter and Ah would rather someone brave and capable, but know 'at she can handle herself be there for her. Understand boy?

"Uh…sort of?" Hiccup said confused.

Fergus laughed and stood up, "Think about it," he said and began to walk away.

"U-uh wait!" Hiccup said causing Fergus to turn to him, "Can I ask a favor?"

* * *

"Ah don't know about this Hiccup..." Merida said as Hiccup prepared Toothless for flight, "What if the Vikings see ye?"

Hiccup looked at Merida, "Toothless has to go flying, Merida," Hiccup said, "It's like…not shooting your bow for years then expecting to hit bull's-eyes every time."

Merida sighed, "Well, Ah have to go with ye," Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, "And before ye argue, yer friends have no idea I'm the Princess. Not too sure about yer father though."

Hiccup sighed, "I know if I go flying, that I'm going to run into them," he said, "I don't want to take the chance of them finding out that you're the Princess. They won't be as understanding as you were."

Merida glared then turned to Agnes before back at Hiccup, "Then teach me to ride. If you're so worried then let me handle myself," Merida stated crossing her arms.

"What?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"Teach me to ride Agnes," Merida repeated.

Hiccup stopped trying to saddle Toothless, "You're serious?" he asked shocked.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm serious," she stated, "Ah would've had to learn soon enough. What with there possibly bein' who knows how many dragons here."

"You have a point there," Hiccup said, "Alright, but it'll take me some time to make a saddle, you can ride bare, right?"

"Ah don't need a saddle," Merida said, "Just tell me what Ah need to do."

Hiccup gave Merida some rope, "You'll need something to hold on," he stated, "Pretty much all you need is trust."

Merida nodded and turned to Agnes. Agnes raised her head as Merida approached, "Hey there..." Merida said and began petting Agnes, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Merida tied one end of the rope to her waist before gently climbing on, "It might be best if you ride on her neck," Hiccup said getting on Toothless, "It's long and you can control where she attacks if ever need be."

Merida nodded scooted onto Agnes' neck, "Now what?" Merida asked.

"Now you might want to tie the other end of the rope onto her neck," Hiccup chuckled.

"Right..." Merida said and tied the other end of the rope to Agnes' neck, "Now what?"

Toothless walked up beside Agnes, "Now, just follow me," he said before taking off.

Agnes seemed to get it and took off as well. Merida yelped at the suddenly take off and held onto Agnes' neck. Agnes floated beside Toothless. Hiccup smirked, "Not as easy as riding a horse, is it?" he asked.

Merida glared, "Ah was caught off guard," she said.

Hiccup laughed, "Come on," he said and turned Toothless before flying off.

Agnes and Merida soon followed. Merida was laughing with excitement, "This is amazin'!" Merida yelled happily.

Hiccup smirked, "Think you can keep up?" he asked.

Merida smirked, "Is 'at a challenge?" she asked.

Hiccup just smirked and started flying upwards. Merida stopped and looked up smirking, "Come on Agnes! We cannot let him show off. 'at's my job!"

Agnes made a roar of agreement and started flying upwards. Merida found Hiccup waiting above the clouds, "Wow…" Merida said touching the clouds.

Hiccup smiled. Suddenly, "Hiccup!" Hiccup turned in shock.

"Uh oh…" he muttered then waved nervously, "Hi…guys."

Astrid and the others stopped their dragons, "Hey…you're the girl who gave us fish!" Snotlout yelled pointing.

Merida glared, "My name is Merida. Not lassie!" she yelled, "And didn't yer mother teach ye it is impolite to point?"

"Hiccup," Astrid said somewhat angrily, "What are you doing with a Scot? And why is she riding a dragon?!"

Merida glared at Astrid. She didn't know why, but she really didn't like this girl right now, "Don't tell us you taught her?" Ruffnut said.

Hiccup was slightly nervous, "My family has been housin' Hiccup since he and his dragon were knocked out of the sky," Merida stated causing Hiccup to look at Merida in shock, "And Ah don't need someone teachin' me to do things. Ah merely watched Hiccup do things with Toothless. There are dragons here too, ye know."

"There are?" Fishlegs asked shocked.

Merida rolled her eyes, "No…Agnes here just decided to come all the way over the ocean, wounded, by the way, just to attack my house..." Merida said sarcastically.

Astrid turned to Hiccup, "Why haven't you come back?" she asked, "Stoick's been going crazy thinking the King killed you or something."

Merida was about to say something, but Hiccup beat her to it, "Scots aren't killers, Astrid," he said causing Merida to look at Hiccup gently, "Otherwise they would have killed me when they found me."

"Well they aren't the ones who invaded us," Tuffnut said, "The Royal Family did."

"Then why are you attacking everyone else?!" Hiccup yelled glaring causing his friends to flinch, "I haven't come back because my dad was right, I'm not a Viking. I'm not a killer," Hiccup and Toothless then flew away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Oh great," Merida turned to them, "Thanks a lot. Some friends ye are. Ye cannot even tell 'at yer friend blames himself for all the deaths _you've_ caused. Ah was so close to throwin' 'at thought away, but now you've gone and brought it back. Thanks. Hiccup!" Merida and Agnes flew off after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Looks like you have some competition, Astrid," that earned Tuffnut a punch in the arm before they flew away back to camp.

* * *

Merida looked around for Hiccup, "Hiccup!" she yelled, but had yet to find him or Toothless, "Hiccup!"

Finally, Merida tugged on the rope gently, causing Agnes to stop, "Hiccup!" Merida spotted Hiccup on the ground with his back against a tree and his face in his hands.

Agnes landed and Merida jumped off, "Don't just fly off like 'at! Did ye forget 'at I'm the one in charge of ye?" Merida asked.

Hiccup mumbled something into his hands and Merida couldn't pick it up. She sighed and sat beside Hiccup, "Don't listen to them..." she said gently, "If they don't want to listen than it is their choice."

Hiccup ran both his hands through his hair and sighed, but didn't answer. Toothless nudged Hiccup sadly. Merida mentally groaned. Just when she got him smiling and laughing often; this happens. Merida sighed, "Hiccup-"

"Just stop," Hiccup said sadly, "Can we just get back?"

Merida was fuming, "No!" she yelled causing Hiccup to turn to her in shock, "We aren't going anywhere until ye accept 'at none of this is yer fault!"

Hiccup blinked, "Why do you care?" he asked, "We aren't that much alike."

Merida threw her hands in the air, "Ah don't know, okay?!" she yelled, "My mother thinks it is 'cause Ah have feelings for ye, but that's impossible!"

Hiccup blinked in shock along with Merida when she realized what she said. Both teens blushed lightly, "Thanks…that makes me feel so much better," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Merida blushed and looked at Hiccup only slightly, "Well...she might not be 'at wrong..." she said softly.

Hiccup looked at Merida gently as her face turned darker and darker as she looked at the ground. Hiccup smiled softly and leaned over slightly and kissed the Princess' cheek. Merida turned in shock and blushed even redder, if even possible. Hiccup chuckled, "You're father said the same thing to me this morning," he said smiling, "I think your parents are playing Matchmaker."

Merida's face suddenly turned normal and she was glaring, "I'm gonna kill them..." she said.

Hiccup chuckled, "But they weren't totally off," he said smiling gently.

Merida blushed lightly, "Ah…Ah guess…" she said.

Toothless and Agnes smirked lightly as Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand gently, "But I don't think my dad will be as accepting as your parents," Hiccup stated.

Merida smirked, "Well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge," she said.

Hiccup smiled and stood up bringing Merida with him, "We should get back," he said.

Merida nodded. Hiccup and Merida separated to get on their respected dragons. Merida retied the rope to her waist and they took off.

**A/N And for all your wonderful reviews you get a long chapter! Hope to see lots of reviews for this chapter as well. I'll go ahead and say that the ending has a bit of a time skip. If at the end of this story you want to know what happened during that time or you want a sequel. Please review the last chapter or PM me. I love this pairing and could easily be a cannon if they weren't from two different companies *Pouts* Same goes for the Big Four idea…*Grabs textbook and begin to hit self* Why can't this be possible?! Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long A/Ns…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N O.o wow….that's a lot of reviews for this story… Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**hcsp1: Okay, in order: 1. Thanks, glad you liked that part. 2. Don't worry, there will be more of them…mostly Astrid. 3. Thanks, I thought so too. 4. No, the end won't happen for a few more chapters, but I was just giving a heads up. And I like long reviews! Make them as long as you want! XD**

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Marc Ello: XD Thanks, that's what I was going for. And if you liked Merida's parents in that chapter then you're going to LOVE them in this one.**

**shimmer-snowflake: Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of cuteness…**

**ChristinCC: That's what I was going for! Thanks!**

** .delicious: XD thanks and you're right.**

**Nicole frost: *Blushes* thanks…and I'm kinda at a stump with New Life, but I'll try and get started on it soon.**

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Lol. You're welcome.**

**Okay, so a lot of people liked the little romantic scene, well… let me just say…this chapter has a bit of a cliffy… *Laughs nervously* I don't own Brave or How to Train Your Dragon!**

Hiccup and Merida landed in the stable and got off Agnes and Toothless. Merida went over and petted Angus fondly, "Ye are still my favorite," she smirked.

Angus huffed happily, "We better get back before your parents think I kidnapped you or something," Hiccup stated.

Merida laughed lightly and nodded. The two teens walked out of the stable. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and yawned, "Wow, it's hardly noon and I'm tired," he stated.

Merida smiled, "Ah suppose Ah would be too if the people Ah considered friends didn't listen to me like my mother did before the whole…bear-thing…" she said.

Hiccup sighed, "I just don't get it…" he said, "I mean I get that grudges are hard to break, but still…"

Merida sighed and slapped Hiccup in the back of the head, "Ow!" Hiccup yelled rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"Quit blamin' yourself," Merida glared and grabbed the hand that wasn't rubbing his head, "It isn't yer fault and I'll continue to hit ye in the head until it finally sticks."

Hiccup blinked then looked at their joined hands. Merida also looked down and blushed quickly pulling her hand away, "Sorry…" he said quietly.

Hiccup shook his head and grabbed Merida's hand again causing her to look at him in shock, "It's fine," he said smiling slightly.

Merida blushed brightly, "Ah hate how my face gets hot…" she muttered, but Hiccup heard and chuckled, "Shut up!" Merida yelled at him.

Hiccup smiled and laughed. Merida's face turned back to its normal color and smiled. Hiccup was finally smiling and laughing again. The two teens entered the castle completely forgetting about their conjoined hands. Suddenly, they heard crashing and little laughing. Merida sighed, "And the Wee Devils are at it again…" she stated.

Hiccup laughed, "Well, they have your father's appetite, that's for sure," he said.

Merida sighed, "Boys!"

"Speakin' of my father," Merida smirked.

Hiccup laughed as he watched Fergus try to catch his sugar-high-ed sons. Elinor soon walked out slowly, queenly-like, "Boys," she said causing Hamish, Hubert, and Harris to freeze along with Fergus, "What have Ah said about sweets before meals?"

The triplets smiled nervously and gave the plate back to Maudie. Maudie quickly ran away screaming. Elinor sighed and Fergus grabbed his sons. Merida and Hiccup walked up, "We're back," she stated.

"Hello dea-" Elinor blinked in shock, but then suddenly smiled brightly, but it quickly changed to a smirk, "No feelin's for the boy, eh?"

Merida was confused, but then glanced down at her and Hiccup's intertwined hands and was instantly as red as a rose. Fergus laughed happily, which caused Hiccup to turn a light pink. Well, at least they were taking it better than Stoick would if he ever found out. Hiccup suddenly face planted into the floor when Fergus slapped him on the back happily. Merida blushed redder and covered her face embarrassed. Fergus looked at Hiccup as he picked himself up, "Ow…" Hiccup said deadpanned.

"Whoops," Fergus said helping the small teen up, "Sorry!"

Hiccup rubbed his back unconsciously, "I'm used to it," he stated.

Merida peeked through her fingers, "This calls for a feast!" Fergus yelled happily.

Merida went redder, "Dad!" Merida yelled, "Is 'at really necessary?!"

"Of course!" Fergus yelled, "Besides…we haven't had reason for a feast since the Clans came last month!"

Merida went even redder, if possible, "Uh, Merida…" Hiccup said worried the princess was going to overheat from her blushing.

Merida just covered her face with her hands again and shook her head. Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously, but soon both teens were pushed towards the dining room, "Dad!" Merida yelled, "Mom!" Merida yelled desperate.

"'at's a grand idea Fergus!" Elinor cheered, "A big feast!"

"Mom!" Merida screeched.

That afternoon and well into the evening was a complete embarrassment to Merida and Hiccup felt incredibly uncomfortable, but barely protested while Merida protested loudly, but it all fell on deaf (and drunk) ears. Finally, when Elinor had left to put the triplets to bed and Fergus was _well_ gone, Hiccup grabbed the probably permanently red colored Merida out of the room and into the sleeping hall, "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, "You've been red for hours…"

Merida covered her face, "My parents are throwin' all of this out of proportion…" she mumbled into her hands, "Is my face still red?"

Hiccup chuckled, but nodded. Merida groaned. Suddenly, they heard a door open. Hiccup quickly opened the door to the closest room, which happened to be Merida's, and pulled both of them inside before Elinor could see them and drag them back downstairs. Hiccup listened until the queen's soft footsteps walked passed. He let out a breath, "I think we're safe for tonight," he said, "Does your father usually get drunk that quickly?"

"Yes…" Merida said, her face very slowly returning to its normal color.

Hiccup looked out the small window on the door, "I think we both better get to bed," he said opening the door slowly, "Night, Merida."

"Night," Merida nodded.

Hiccup left the room closing the door softly behind him and Merida walked over to her bed face planting into her pillow. Were parents always this embarrassing?

* * *

Merida awoke the next morning, actually barely dawn, and quickly jumped out of bed. She didn't care if she wore the same dress as yesterday as she ran out of her room. She entered Hiccup's room quietly and shook the boy awake. Hiccup mumbled a few things that Merida couldn't understand. Finally, Hiccup looked tiredly at Merida, "Merida?" he asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Forget the time," Merida hissed lowly, "We're goin' now."

"Huh-whoa!" Hiccup was yanked out of bed by the redhead.

Hiccup was dragged throughout the castle until they reached the stable. Toothless and Agnes awoke when their riders entered, but Angus was still out like a light, "Uh, Merida-" Merida suddenly threw Toothless' saddle at him causing the boy to double over onto the ground.

"Saddle Toothless," Merida stated, "We're goin' flyin'."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked coughing slightly afterwards.

Merida grabbed a rope before going over to Agnes. Hiccup was confused, but decided it was best not to argue with the redheaded princess. Suddenly, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish came in, "Where ye goin'?" Harris asked.

Merida turned in shock, "What are ye doin' up," she hissed.

The triplets just smirked. Merida groaned, "Ye know what…never mind. Ah don't want to know," she said.

"Where ye goin'?" Hubert repeated his brother's question.

"None of yer business," Merida stated, "And don't tell mom or dad. We'll be back."

Merida saw the evil look in her brothers eyes and she groaned, "On second thought," she stated, "Ah don't trust the three of ye," she looked in the chest in the stable and pulled out two more ropes, "Hiccup, grab Harris."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked still half asleep, but still managed to saddle Toothless, "Wha?"

"Grab Harris," Merida repeated tying the ropes around Hubert and Hamish.

Hiccup was confused, but did so, "We don't have any more rope so Harris ye better hang on tight," Merida stated and gestured for Agnes to lower her head, which she complied.

"We're goin' flyin'?!" the triplets said in unison excited.

"Yes, now get on," Merida stated.

Hiccup got on Toothless then helped Harris on behind him.

* * *

Hubert, Harris, and Hamish laughed happily as they rode with Merida and Hiccup on Toothless and Agnes, "Why are we doing this so early?" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"Ah don't want to risk my parents doin' what they did last night," Merida stated, "Ah think my face is still red!"

Hiccup chuckled and Hubert, Harris, and Hamish laughed at their sister's distress, "Oh shut up!" Merida yelled at them.

Merida had Hamish and Hubert in front of her as she rode Agnes while Toothless carried Harris and Hiccup with Harris holding on to Hiccup tightly. Hiccup and Toothless suddenly flew up and Merida and Agnes flew after them, "What are ye doin'?" Merida yelled at Hiccup once he stopped.

"I saw my dad," Hiccup stated, "I really don't want to face him or risk him maybe knowing who you guys are."

Merida looked down at the tree tops, "Hiccup!" Hiccup and Merida turned and saw Astrid and them flying up, "Get away from them!"

"What?" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly, Merida, Hamish, Hubert, and Agnes fell out of the sky. Merida screamed along with her brothers, "Merida!" Hiccup yelled, but Astrid stopped him from going after her, "Astrid! Move!"

"She's the princess!" Astrid yelled and Hiccup froze, "And that's one of the princes," she grabbed Harris.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked down and saw Merida struggling in his father's hold.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled flying down, "Let them go!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled happily, "You're okay."

Hiccup got off Toothless, "Dad, let her go!" he yelled, "Please!"

"She the princess, son," Stoick yelled, "Whatever she told you was a lie."

Stoick dragged Merida off with her two brothers. Toothless roared angrily, "Toothless!" Agnes began shooting boiling water at Stoick, "Agnes!" Hiccup yelled desperately, "Stop!"

Both dragons stopped, "Hiccup," Hiccup turned to Astrid, who had given Harris to one of the others, "What's with you?"

Hiccup didn't answer, "Hiccup, we have the children of the King and Queen," Astrid stated, "We can finally end this."

Hiccup still didn't answer, "Hiccup…" Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away as if she was fire, "Hiccup?"

"Don't even talk to me, Astrid," Hiccup got on Toothless, "Agnes, come on, I have some begging to do."

Agnes roared and followed Hiccup and Toothless into the air. Astrid watched Hiccup leave in confusion, "Hiccup?" she whispered.

**A/N And there's your cliffy! Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry for the late update, but I started watching the Anime Fairy Tail…I kinda went mute for a few days… Anyway, sorry about leaving you at a cliff hanger for a while and sorry this is a short chapter…I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow and hopefully it'll be longer. Thanks to the following people for their reviews:**

**hcsp1: Thanks, but who's your favorite character…I feel like I know them…but I can't remember…**

**Nicole Frost: Thanks, but no. I know what I want to happen…it's just I got my brain on Fairy Tail and The Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. I'll try to get the next chapter of that up as soon as I get my head on that story again. Sorry…**

**Guest: Thanks and sorry it took so long.**

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: Thanks and sorry about the long wait and short chapter.**

**Lorena: Thanks!**

**ChristinCC: Well…Astrid actually plays a big part in the story from now on.**

**Petalouda85: XD Thanks.**

**MedliEarthsage: Thanks, but I can't promise anything…I have no control over my fingers. They type what they see fit.**

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Thanks, a lot of people liked the feast idea.**

**Neusuada: Sorry about the long wait and short chapter… **

**Clio: -_- I know…I do too, but I don't control my fingers…**

**Wow…okay…Note to Self: Never leave them this long without an update…Okay, once again, sorry about the late update. Blame Natsu and Fairy Tail! I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon!**

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled once he found his father's tent, "Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup groaned, "Merida! And her brothers!" he yelled.

"Being held prisoner," Stoick answered as if it were obvious.

"Where?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Why do you…son, what have they done to you?" Stoick asked glaring.

"Nothing," Hiccup said backing away slightly.

"Then why do you act like you actually care for them" Stoick asked.

"Because maybe I do!" Hiccup yelled, "Dad, this is all a big misunderstanding!"

"What?" Stoick asked.

"Dad, they haven't hurt me," Hiccup said, "I knew who they were, I stayed in the castle. They don't want our land."

"You knew who they were?!" Stoick yelled.

"Yes," Hiccup squeaked thinking he shouldn't have said that.

"Why didn't you bring them…" Stoick watched as Hiccup looked at the ground, "Oh, Hiccup…" Stoick put his hand to head, "You've fallen prey to the princess' spell."

"What?" Hiccup asked confused, his first thought going to the bear spell Merida talked about.

"She's made you fall in love with her," Stoick stated.

"What?! No! I mean, yes, but not like what you're thinking!" Hiccup yelled, but was completely ignored by Stoick as he left the tent, "Dad!" Hiccup yelled chasing after him, "Where are you going?!"

"Gobber, hold Hiccup," Hiccup was grabbed by his former mentor, "I have a spell to try and break," Hiccup went wide eyed when Stoick grabbed a sword.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled, "No! Stop it! No!"

Gobber threw Hiccup into a tent, "Sorry Hiccup," Gobber said from outside when Hiccup tried to escape.

Hiccup fell to his knees, "I mess up everything," he said softly.

Hiccup sat in the tent with his legs close to him. It had been what felt like hours to him and the worse possible things raced through his mind about what was happening to Merida. Suddenly, the tent opened and Hiccup's head snapped up, "Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid seemed to be fighting something deep within her, "Do you really love this girl?" she asked, "More than me?"

Hiccup looked down, "Astrid…look," he said, "I don't want to hurt your feelings-"

"Just answer the question," Astrid snapped.

"Yes," Hiccup squeaked, "I can't tell you why either. You two are almost exactly the same, temper, weapon skills; the only difference that I can see right now is that she Scottish and has red hair…"

Astrid looked down and Hiccup couldn't look in her direction, "Well," Astrid finally said, "Are you coming or what?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid confused and shocked, "What?" he asked.

"Gobber isn't going to stay knocked out forever," Astrid stated opening the tent, "And Stoick can't eat forever. If you want to save your girlfriend then we have to leave now."

Hiccup smiled at Astrid and followed her out of the tent. They ran throughout camp, "They're being held in a ship's cellar," Astrid stated, "I'll try to keep Stoick away for as long as I can."

"Thanks Astrid," Hiccup said as they came to the ships.

"It's that one," Astrid pointed before turning to leave, "And Toothless and the princess' dragon are in that cave," she pointed at a nearby cave, "Just hurry, Hiccup, I doubt I can keep Stoick away once Gobber wakes up."

Hiccup nodded and quickly ran onto the ship Astrid told him to. Hiccup came ship's cellar, "Hiccup!" the triplets said happily.

Hiccup quickly ran over to Merida, "She's out cold…" he said shocked, "What did my dad do?" he asked her brothers.

"A lot…" Harris said sadly.

Hiccup gently touched Merida's arm and she whimpered. Hiccup winced, "Oh your parents are going to kill me…" he stated.

Hiccup slowly picked Merida up bridal style, "Come on," he whispered to the triplets.

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish followed closely behind Hiccup, "Okay, all we have to do is get to Toothless and Agnes and-"

"Hiccup!"

"Or we could try talking," Hiccup muttered and turned to his dad nervously.

"What do you think you're doing son?!" Stoick yelled.

The triplets hid behind Hiccup, "Dad, this has to stop!" Hiccup yelled, "They haven't done anything to us!"

"They've done plenty!" Stoick yelled.

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked knowingly, "Name one time the Scots attacked us or even set foot in Berk in the last generation!"

Stoick opened his mouth then closed it, but then opened it again, "What's this got to do with anything, Hiccup?" he asked.

"Everything," Hiccup stated, "You say Vikings don't attack unless it's a hazard. What have the Scots done in the last generation?"

Stoick didn't say anything, "Now," Hiccup stated, "What have we done? We've killed almost an entire clan of theirs!" Stoick winced, "And wounded their princess for no reason at all! Congrats dad, you may have just started a war that didn't need to happen."

Hiccup walked towards the cave Astrid said Toothless and Agnes were, "Where do you think you're going?!" Stoick yelled.

Toothless and Agnes came charging out of the cave, "Get on Agnes' neck and hold on tight," Hiccup said to Harris, Hubert, and Hamish.

The triplets did so and Hiccup turned to his father, "I'm going to the place that I actually consider home," he stated placing the still unconscious Merida on Toothless before getting on himself, "Tell Astrid I said thanks again. Let's go bud," Toothless and Agnes flew off.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup ignored his father's cries.

**A/N That's it! Sorry for the wait and the shortness, once again. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know! I know it's been a while! And I'm sorry! But I started making Big Four Youtube videos…and they're harder to make when you have no idea how to use a Movie Maker. But I figured it out! If you want to check out my first video EVER then go to Youtube and search for Aki Usagi. As an apology to making you wait so long. I have a surprise for you in this chapter… XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Nicole frost: Interesting…thanks for the review!**

**hcsp1: Thanks! And I knew he sounded familiar! XD**

**Neusuada: Thanks XD**

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Well, you shouldn't hate him for long. He's just really thick headed.**

**Guest: For the record, I hate war, so don't expect me to start one for no reason, but glad you're enjoying the story! **

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: Thanks, but this is probably going to be your favorite because of the beginning. XD**

**ChristinCC: XD Thanks.**

**Wolfes children: Yes…except now when I watch the movie I get Big Four ideas. I promise I'll update New Life when I can.**

**Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Brave or How to Train your Dragon!**

Merida opened her eyes and found herself in her room, "What?" she whispered and tried to sit up, but found her left arm to be in a sling, "Huh?"

Merida heard a groan and quickly turned and found Hiccup asleep in a chair beside her, "Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly, "Merida?" he asked turning to her, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" she asked, "Ah remember being dragged away by yer dad then him coming in then…nothing."

Hiccup winced, "That would be my fault," he said, "Dad thought you put a spell on me to make me…well…you know…"

Merida looked at her arm, "I'm really sorry, Merida," Hiccup said.

"Don't ye dare start blaming yourself again," Merida glared, "Ah remember now. Yer dad was going to hurt my brothers because he couldn't hurt a lady," she scoffed, "Ah am no lady. So Ah blocked every attack, but Ah had no weapons, so Ah used my body."

"Merida…" Hiccup said quietly.

"I'm fine," Merida stated, "Ah think this broken arm is from fallin' out of the sky. Is Agnes okay?"

"Agnes is fine," Hiccup said, "But she wasn't too happy on dad kidnapping you."

Merida relaxed. She struggled to sit up with just one arm, "Let me help," Hiccup said helping Merida sit up.

"Thanks," Merida said then got out of bed, "How'd ye know where to find us?"

"Astrid," Hiccup said, "She told me after she knocked Gobber out."

"Astrid…wasn't she yer girlfriend?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded sadly, "But she seemed to understand that my feelings changed and helped me," he said, "I don't even know how my feelings changed from her to you. You two are similar in many ways."

"So what I'm hearin' is that ye have a thing for girls tougher than ye?" Merida smirked.

Hiccup glared playfully at Merida, "Oh shut up," he said and they left the room.

Merida suddenly pulled Hiccup back into the room; "Wha-" Hiccup was cut off when Merida kissed him.

Hiccup went wide eyed slightly. Merida pulled away, "'at's for rescuin' me and my brothers," she said looking down and blushing lightly.

Hiccup blushed lightly as well, "Uh, you're welcome," he said, "Um…we should get to your parents…and let them know…yeah."

Merida and Hiccup walked down the hall towards the throne room. Hiccup looked at Merida and found her blushing at the floor. Hiccup reached over and grabbed her non-broken hand, which caused Merida to blush redder. Hiccup opened the doors to the throne room and he and Merida entered, "Merida!" Elinor and Fergus yelled happily.

Merida was pulled away from Hiccup as her parents hugged her, "Thank goodness," Elinor whispered then looked at Hiccup, "Thank ye again for bringin' her back."

Hiccup just nodded. Suddenly, the doors opened again, "Sir, a Viking on a Deadly Nadder just landed in the castle!" a guard said.

"Astrid…" Hiccup said shocked.

"Ye mean the girl who helped ye save Merida?" Fergus asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Let her in," Elinor said, "Let them both."

The guard was shocked, but bowed and did as told, "What is she doin' here?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "I have no idea," he stated.

Suddenly, Astrid walked in with Stormfly, "Astrid?" Hiccup asked confused.

Astrid bit her lip, "Stoick wanted me to pass a message," she stated, "He figured Hiccup would trust me more since I helped him."

Hiccup looked at Merida and her parents, "What is it?" Elinor asked.

"He wants to talk to Hiccup," Astrid said, "And just Hiccup."

"That's never good…" Hiccup stated, "Alright," he said, "Just let me get Toothless."

"Um," Astrid said somewhat awkwardly, "Stoick said that Stormfly and I were to take you to him…Sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright," he stated.

"Hiccup-"

"I'll be fine, Merida," Hiccup cut off, "My dad wouldn't hurt me…I think."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Astrid stated and helped Hiccup up, "I promise."

Merida nodded, "Let's go, Stormfly," Astrid said and flew out of the castle.

Merida watched as Astrid and Hiccup flew off. Elinor put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and led her away.

* * *

Hiccup stood outside his father's tent _this never ends well…_ Hiccup took a deep breath and entered the tent, "Dad?" Hiccup asked when he saw Stoick had his back to him.

Stoick turned in slight shock, "Hiccup!" he said.

"Astrid said you wanted to talk about something?" it was supposed to be a statement, but it came out a question.

Stoick sighed, "I just want to get a few things straight," he stated.

Hiccup just nodded, "The princess doesn't have you under some sort of spell," Stoick stated and Hiccup nodded in response, "So you really love her?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup trailed off slightly nervous at his father's reaction, "Yeah…I do."

Stoick sighed, "Well, she has a fighting spirit, I'll give her that," he stated, "And very strong willed for a lady…"

"She's no lady dad," Hiccup stated smiling, "She turned her mother and brothers into bears once."

"What?" Stoick asked confused and shocked.

Hiccup chuckled, "Long story," he said, "Merida and her family are more like us than you think dad. Her father lost his leg to a bear named Mor'du while letting Merida and her mother escape."

"Like you did with Red Death?" Stoick asked.

"Almost," Hiccup said, "Merida's father didn't kill him; Merida did just a few months ago."

"Huh?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup sighed, "Let me tell you the story Merida and her family told me," he said sitting down.

Hiccup then explained the spell, Mor'du, and the end, "See, dad," Hiccup stated chuckling, "Merida is no lady. Actually, I think the only thing lady-like about her is that she wears a dress…"

"Well, I'll be…" Stoick said flabbergasted, "Are we sure she's a lady?"

Hiccup laughed, "I sure hope so," he said, "And have you not see the lady's in our village?"

"Good point," Stoick stated rubbing his beard.

Hiccup smiled slightly at his dad, but then it fell, "So…you're going to stop this…right?" he asked slightly nervous.

Stoick sighed, "I suppose it would be kind of rude to attack the future in-laws," he stated.

Hiccup blushed, but smiled, "Thanks dad," he said.

"So…" Stoick felt a little awkward; this was the second time his son was right and he didn't listen.

Hiccup smiled sadly at his dad, "You can try apologizing," he stated, "Starting with Merida."

"I suppose that's a good start," Stoick sighed.

Hiccup stood up, "Then we'll be back tomorrow?" he asked smiling.

"What?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup opened the tent and showed that night had fallen, "Oh…" Stoick said, "Yeah tomorrow sounds good."

Hiccup smiled and walked out of the tent and towards Astrid who was waiting just outside with Stormfly, "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Great," Hiccup said smiling, "Dad wants to see Merida tomorrow, but we'll fly ourselves. If Merida can fly with one arm…" Hiccup seemed in thought.

Astrid waved her hand in Hiccup's face bringing him out of it, "Go into daydream mode later," she stated, "Right now we better get you back before your girlfriend throws a fit."

Hiccup nodded, but blushed slightly at the word girlfriend. Astrid got on Stormfly then helped Hiccup on and flew off.

**A/N So…sorry again for the long wait. There are two more chapters left in this story, so I hope you all stay tuned for them! Please R&R! I like reviews…XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay there's only one chapter after this one and it's the epilogue. Thanks to the following people for review:**

**hcsp1: Well, after what happened with Red Death, I believe he would listen to Hiccup a little bit.**

**Guest: Sorry, but I actually like Astrid. XD**

**Neusuada: Thanks!**

**Angel-From-Hell.172832: Thanks, glad you're liking it.**

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Thanks, but all stories must come to an end.**

"'at's it?" Merida asked Hiccup at the dinner table that night.

"Seems like," Hiccup stated.

"This is great!" Elinor said joyously, "But take yer sword just in case. Ye cannot use yer bow right now."

"Don't remind me," Merida stated.

Hiccup looked at Merida sadly slightly, "Don't give me 'at look!" Merida snapped at him, "This is not yer fault!"

Hiccup sighed, "I know," he said, "But I still feel like it is."

Merida huffed, "Okay ye two," Elinor said, "No arguing at the table."

"Yes ma'am," Hiccup stated.

Merida rolled her eyes at her mother, "So are we leaving in the mornin' or afternoon?" she asked Hiccup.

"Morning," Hiccup stated, "After breakfast. You don't want to get in between dad and his meals."

Merida giggled and looked at her own dad just as he had he teeth dug into a leg. Fergus froze, "What?" he asked pulling his mouth away.

Merida and Hiccup laughed, "What?" Fergus asked his wife.

Elinor only chuckled, "What?" he asked his sons, but got the same response from them, "What?"

* * *

That night, Merida and Hiccup went to feed Agnes, Angus, and Toothless, "So ye really think yer dad is okay with this?" Merida asked as she gave Angus hay.

"I believe so," Hiccup stated giving their dragons fruit, "Dad isn't one to do dirty tricks like this."

Merida nodded, "But Ah will bring my sword just in case," she stated.

"Fair enough," Hiccup nodded, "Oh, Merida," Merida looked at Hiccup, "Try and get on Agnes. I need to know if you can ride her with one arm."

Merida looked at Agnes and Agnes seemed to understand on lowered her neck so Merida could get on. Merida got on using her good arm as a lunch point, "Yeah," Merida said as Agnes lifted her neck, "Ah think I'm good."

Hiccup smiled as Merida jumped off, "Good," he said.

Merida petted both Agnes and Angus before walking over to Hiccup, "Ready to get back?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded, "See you in the morning bud," he said to Toothless before walking away with Merida.

Merida stopped walking about halfway to the castle. Hiccup walked about two steps before stopping and turning to Merida, "Merida?" Hiccup asked confused.

Merida just stared at the ground, "Merida?" Hiccup asked, "What's wrong?"

Merida didn't answer. Hiccup walked up to her, "Merida?" he asked softly.

"It's…it's nothin'," Merida said and quickly walked away, but was stopped when Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"It's not nothing," Hiccup stated, "Merida, just tell me."

"Ye said 'at me and Astrid were a like, right?" Merida asked quietly.

Hiccup was confused, "Yeah…" he said slowly, "But what's that got to do with you being upset?"

Merida scoffed; "Really?" she asked softly, "Are ye 'at blind?"

Hiccup was confused, "Merida…are you jealous?" he asked.

"No!" Merida yelled quickly.

Hiccup shook his head softly, "Merida, listen to me," Hiccup said lifting Merida's chin to look at him, "You and Astrid have many common traits, but there are things that separate you. You believed me when I said dragons weren't harmful while Astrid did not. You apologized to Toothless on your own while Toothless had to scare Astrid into doing so. There are many more Merida. I promise, you're not Astrid."

Merida suddenly jumped on Hiccup, kissing him. Hiccup was caught off guard and lost his footing; falling to the ground, but he made sure to land so Merida didn't hit her broken arm. Merida pulled away from Hiccup with tears in her eyes slightly, "Merida?" Hiccup asked wiping her tears as they fell.

Merida smiled a watery smile at Hiccup, "Thank ye Hiccup," she said, "Ah don't know how ye know what to say, but ye do."

Hiccup smiled softly, "I think it has to do with the fact that I'm not all muscle like my dad," he stated.

Merida laughed softly, "And yet, ye seem to be the one with all the answers," she said.

Hiccup smiled and help Merida stand up with him, "Let's get back," he said.

Merida nodded and grabbed Hiccup's hand as they walked.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup flew on their dragons towards the camp. Merida had her sword on her hip. Hiccup turned to Merida as he saw the camp, "You ready?" he asked.

Merida nodded and Agnes and Toothless landed in the middle of camp. Astrid walked up, "Stoick's been pacing in his tent since he finished breakfast," Astrid stated.

Hiccup sighed and got off Toothless while Merida jumped down. The minute Merida was off Agnes, Agnes went towards the water and dove into it, "Ah suppose she missed the ocean," Merida stated smiling.

"You two better get going," Astrid said gesturing her head to the tents, "Or Stoick's going to have a panic attack."

"Right," Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand, "Thanks for everything, Astrid."

Astrid watched as the couple left. She sighed before walking away. Hiccup opened the tent and found Stoick pacing, "Uh, dad?" Hiccup said entering the tent with Merida.

Stoick turned, "Hiccup!" he said.

"Hey dad," Hiccup said and pulled Merida forward slightly, "You remember Merida, right?"

"Yes," Stoick said rubbing his neck.

Hiccup looked at his dad, "And…" he helped.

"I'm…sorry… for falsely accusing you of…many things…" Stoick said.

Merida smiled, "It's alright," she said, "Ah suppose we should've explained when ye first came instead of just attacking."

"I probably wouldn't have listened," Stoick laughed.

Hiccup smiled, "So, do I hear wedding soon?" Stoick asked.

Merida blushed along with Hiccup, "Dad!" Hiccup yelled and Stoick just laughed.

**A/N Okay, only one chapter left. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N SORRY! I know this is the last chapter, but I kinda got busy. I had to find a second job to help pay for my school and I got into making videos and working on my real-life book series. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the end and enjoyed Trust, Love, and Dragons all together. I don't own Brave or How Train your Dragon. And remember to R&R!**

"Mother!" Merida yelled as Elinor forced her into a slightly tighter dress than she's used to.

"Oh stop complaining," Elinor said, "Now…what to do with this rat's nest…"

"What are ye calling a rat's nest?!" Merida yelled.

"Oh calm down," Elinor said and began roughly brushing the wild mess of red hair.

"Ow!" Merida yelled loudly, "Mother!"

"Hold still!" Elinor yelled.

"Ow!"

"Curse yer father's wild hair," Elinor muttered.

"Ow! Quit pulling!" Merida yelled, "Ow! What are ye doin'?"

"Tryin' to make yer hair presentable," Elinor said as she gave a yank at the hair.

"By doin' what?" Merida yelled, "Makin' me bald?!"

"Hold still!" Elinor yelled.

"Ow!" Merida yelled.

* * *

"What's the point of this?" Hiccup asked as his father put his helmet on his head rather roughly, "Ow…" he said deadpanned.

Stoick looked at Hiccup smiling, "If only your mother could see how much you've changed; both yourself and everything we've ever known," Stoick stated.

Hiccup smiled sadly at Stoick, "Thanks dad," he said, but then looked at the fur pelt around him, "But is this really necessary?"

"Of course!" Stoick yelled, "This is tradition!"

Hiccup sighed, "This is anything, but traditional dad," he said.

"Good point," Stoick said, "But still!"

Hiccup sighed again, "Come on, it's almost time," Stoick said excited.

Hiccup yelped slightly as he father pushed him towards the door, "Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"Sorry!" Stoick yelled, "Keep forgetting you are as fragile as baby sheep."

Hiccup sighed for the at least the third time in last minute.

* * *

"Perfect!" Elinor said backing away from her daughter ecstatic.

Elinor had managed to get Merida's hair into a slightly neat braid, "Just a few more things," Elinor said running around the room.

"Mother…" Merida groaned.

Elinor put a necklace with the Dunbroch clan's symbol on it around her neck, "'at, and," Elinor put a golden crown on her daughter's forehead, "There…" Elinor backed up looking at Merida, "Ye look beautiful, Merida," she said happily.

Merida looked at herself in the mirror, "Ah guess it's better than when ye forced me into the betrothal," Merida stated and pulled a piece of her hair out of the braid so it was in her face slightly.

Elinor came up beside her daughter, "Ye look perfect," she said, "Now, let's get goin'! We're already late!"

"Half of 'at is yer fault," Merida stated as she followed her mother.

As Merida followed her mother, she became nervous. Hiccup had returned to Berk for two years to teach Astrid and his friends all he knew about dragons. So, for two years, they hadn't been able to see or talk to each other, but apparently their parents had kept in touch… Merida gulped. Over the past two years, Merida had changed; physically, not so much personality wise. What worried Merida most was that Hiccup had spent two years with Astrid and not her. What if his feelings changed again? Elinor stopped in front of the throne room, "Ready dear?" Elinor asked smiling.

Merida just nodded. Elinor looked more excited that Merida. Elinor went to open the doors, but stopped, "Oh, Merida," Elinor began wiping dust of Merida's dress, "Ye got dust all over yer white dress."

"Sorry," Merida muttered.

"There," Elinor said, "Now, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

The 18-year-old sighed; "Stand up straight," Elinor whispered, "Oh," Elinor quickly gave her daughter several flowers tied together then opened the doors.

Merida looked forward and spotted the 17-year-old Hiccup. Merida slowly walked towards him. Merida saw everyone from her clan, who survived from Clan Digwall, Clan Macintosh, Clan MacGuffen, and Hiccup's entire village. Merida walked up beside Hiccup. Merida looked at Hiccup. Two years ago, Hiccup was barely taller than her, but now, he was at least a foot taller than her, "Welcome all!" Merida and Hiccup turned to Fergus, "Now we get down to business! The weddin' 'at will bring us all together."

Elinor came up beside her husband, "Let us begin," Elinor said, "Because of the different cultures when it comes to weddin's, we'll be combinin' them. But first, does anyone disagree with these two joinin' in marriage."

Merida glanced at Hiccup before quickly back at her parents. No one spoke up, "Then let us begin!" Fergus said excitedly.

Hiccup slowly reached for Merida's hand and Merida squeezed it hard, "As for Scottish tradition," Elinor said holding up golden metal bands, "The bride and groom must exchange rings and vows."

Elinor gave her daughter the bigger ring and Hiccup the smaller one. Elinor and Fergus backed up slightly; "The groom may begin first," Elinor said smiling.

Hiccup turned to Merida, "Before the vows," Hiccup stated, "I have to know…how did you get your hair into a braid?"

Merida and the entire room laughed, "My mother and a lot of pullin'," Merida stated smirking.

Hiccup chuckled, "That sounds about right," he said smiling, "My vow is that I will always love and care for you, Merida," Merida smiled, "We were separated for two years and I promise to never leave you for that long again."

Several women 'aww-ed' and glared at their husbands. Merida smiled at Hiccup as he put the band on her hand, "Ah have to admit," Merida said, "Our time apart did waver a few things, but never the one thing ye taught me."

"Riding dragons?" Hiccup asked smirking.

Merida laughed with the entire room again, "Yes, but ye also taught me how to love," she said smiling, "'at's something 'at will never change and Ah hope never will."

Hiccup smiled and Merida put the band on his hand. Stoick soon joined Elinor and Fergus, "Now for the Viking tradition," he said, "Do you both promise to protect each other and love each other till the day you die?"

"Yes," Merida and Hiccup said in unison.

"Then, by Viking tradition, you may share your first kiss as husband and wife," Stoick said smiling.

"In front of everyone?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh for the love of," Merida threw the flowers her mother forced in her hands behind her and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; pulling him in for a kiss.

Hiccup blinked, but kissed her back. The entire room cheered while Astrid looked at the flowers that landed in her hands confused. Merida and Hiccup pulled away, "Quit bein' a wee lamb," Merida stated.

Hiccup chuckled and pulled his new wife to him smiling. Merida leaned on Hiccup's shoulder smiling, "It's time we drink!" Stoick and Fergus yelled in unison.

Hiccup and Merida chuckled and walked behind everyone with their hands intertwined, "Think we can sneak away?" Merida whispered.

Hiccup smirked, "You still got Agnes?" he whispered back.

"Duh!" Merida laughed and they quickly made their escape.

Astrid was the only one to notice and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she ran into someone, "Oh, sorry!" Astrid said quickly shaking her head slightly.

"No, no, my fault," Astrid looked up and saw the new clan leader of Clan Dingwall because they killed his father.

"You're Clan Dingwall's leader, right?" Astrid asked.

Young Dingwall nodded, "Call me Ethan," he said, "And ye would be the new Prince's best friend, right?"

"Astrid," Astrid nodded smiling.

"Well, can Ah get the pretty blonde a drink," Astrid blushed lightly at Ethan's statement, but nodded.

Ethan and Astrid walked off, "What's with the flowers?" Ethan asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Astrid just remembered the flowers, "Merida threw them when she kissed Hiccup. They just landed in my arms."

Ethan chuckled, "Ye know there was an old legend about something like that happenin'," he said, "The one who caught the flowers was the next to get married."

"Well, no offense, but that's a little stupid," Astrid said laughing tossing the flowers behind her, "Now, about that drink?"

**The End**


End file.
